


Different Kind of Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Present Tense, Wedding Night, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Different Kind of Poetry

The curtains are finally closed over the window, over Verona (the city gurgling and hissing and singing at all hours), and the door is closed to the hallway and the eyes of servants. They are alone and married at last, and the first thing they do, reaching this consummation, is run into each other's arms, and kiss.

It's not a fine kiss nor a gentle one – they're past that for now and will not get back to it for a while. For now there's just this harsh, teeth-clinking, rough tight animal embrace that says youre mine like no clergyman's words could.

Some time later she laughs as he, flustered, apologizes profusely and almost cries at the bruise on her upper lip; make-up will cover it, she says; at any rate, it's no worse than the teethmarks on his shoulder.

They never repeat that wildness; the violence of urgency falls away, leaving only overwhelming sweetness; then he must leave, but it's only for a little while; only for a little while; and yet she'd give away all other sweetness to follow him.

He leaves the memory of his gentleness on her breasts, and the mark of his ownership on her lip.


End file.
